Silent Hope
by Cherie
Summary: It's gonna be PG in a short while...Anywayz, I'm back, minna! Add one more to your ToFuu collection. Because of certain things getting in their way, Tokiya and Fuuko had to split. What's Fuuko to do when their relationship's getting sour? Please R&R!!


Cherie's Corner:

Minna!  I'm back!  Well, not that I've been really gone for a long time… I was busy with my RK fic, Crucify My Love.  Oh, no worries, I still check the FoR category everyday ^__^ Mou…this is another Tokiya Fuuko, of course.  Who can get enough of that? *sees about 50 people raising their hands* Uh-oh… well, as long as the author's happy, who cares, right *nudges Fuuko no Miko*?  Nyahahahhahah!  Review!!  Now, this fic has ALL kinds of songs inside…ooh… I'm a songfic specialist.  Now, the song I use here is Prelude (wow, what a suiting title), never listened to it (like always)… I'm guessing…ah, never mind.  I'm trying to do some POV here *gasp* but this is my first try.  So forgive me if I mess up.

Crappy Ol' Disclaimer:

Flame of Recca ain't mine, okay!  Don't look at me like that.  It's like you wanna eat me, chew me, digest me or something.  It's impolite to stare, y'know.

**Silent Hope**

_Dream in your heart_

_I feel in asleep night_

_But there is only stars_

_Like tears of the moon_

_Like silent moon_

_And on and on_

_So the sad will fall and fall_

_But I think all the dream_

_Is true anyday, for anyone_

_Love in your eyes_

_I feel in clear sky_

_But there is only winds_

_Like sighs of the earth_

_Like weeping earth_

_Still on and on_

_So the pain will blow and blow_

_But I wish all the love_

_Is free anyday, for anyone_

**taken**** from the album "final fantasy : love will grow"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**prelude**** – the prologue**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mi-chan!  Hurry up!" I yelled as I pounded on his door.  It was already seven thirty, what was he thinking?!

"Just hold on for a minute." He answered.

Yeah.  A minute my ass.  "I've been holding on for a gazillion years, Mi-chan!  No matter how pretty you are, and even though I know you need to keep your damn reputation in school… JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, QUICK!"

"I said a minute." Mikagami scowled.  And I grinned.

Ooh, boy… Just a li'l teasing and he's already irritated. I loved myself.  Actually, it's not really a problem, though.  It's just another normal Thursday, and there's no problem to me for being late.  But I just loved teasing and taunting him.  Hey, it's my nature!  What could I say?

Yes, it was just another fine Thursday morning, with the birds chirping happily, leaves dancing in the air, blown by my element…The sun's happily sharing its glory with us—ah crap.  Cut all the "glorious" descriptions.  I suck at that.

Anyway, I was here, doing my normal morning ritual.  Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, storm off the door, stop by Mikagami's house, pound on his door, irritate him, and drag him all the way to school... That's what I had been doing for the past three months.

It had been 5 months since the Urabutousatsujin.  Yep, after that tournament, the Hokage's lives moved on normally, as if nothing had happened at all.  Something did change between us, though.  We became closer, and we would hang out more often.  It's like we had this special "bond" together.

"MI-CHAAAAAN!!!  Didn't you-"

My words were cut off as suddenly the wooden door in front of me swung open.  Mikagami stood there, glaring at me fiercely while I just grinned.

"Now, c'mon!  We wouldn't want to be late for school, ne?"

He snorted.  "Since when did you care about school?"

"Since I started knowing that education is good for you." I answered in a serious mode, even though I wasn't really serious at all.  "And you should know that too.  Veggies aren't the only thing that's good, Mi-chan.  Sure, those green icky things are great for the pretty little face of yours, but you should also consider about-"

I realized he was already way in front of me, walking off to school.  Darn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now…when was that?  Oh yeah, about a year ago.  Yup…well, now, something had changed the world of Kirisawa Fuuko upside down.  Drastically.  Until now, I still couldn't believe it.

A year ago, I and Mikagami were still only friends, doing the all "friendly" stuff with the rest of Hokage.  Okay…so I had to push him to, but hey, at least he softened up.  Well, actually, tell you what.  He SMILED at me one day.  Uh-huh.  He smiled.  Literally.  And the smile was real, sincere, not the typical smirks that he used to give me.

When he smiled, I felt a crimson tide rose up to my cheeks.  Unused to things like this, I could only look down and stutter stupidly.  

Okay, okay, I confess.  I had a…just call it some certainly different affinity for this water wielder.  Sure, I had affinities for all my friends and teammates, but this was…well, different.  My heart would race when I saw him, I would blush whenever he caught me staring at him…

          I don't need to spell it out right, do I?

Fine, have it your way.  I had a leeetle crush on him.  A little.  Tiny.  Not big, not humongous, exactly nothing so bizarre.  Stop staring at me.  Yes, I had a LITTLE crush on him, okay.  Happy?

Encouraged by that smile, I tried to get him open up a little.  You know, by dragging him outta school early, despite his protests and complains, just to get a glass of vanilla milkshake at the drink bar just around the corner.

I did those things for like… a month, until he started giving me more attention.  And I gathered up all my courage and hope, and one day… I confessed.  I didn't say I was in love with him or something.  I just said that I liked him.  Like that, plain and simple.

No, he didn't laugh or tease me or do anything that would embarrass me.  In fact, he smiled.  And I gasped.  He opened his mouth and said something like this.

"Care for a date?  Saturday night, I'll pick you up by seven."

I was red from head to toe.  I would scream victoriously by then, but I didn't want him to think I was some kinda lunatic.  Er…what I did was CLOSE to what a lunatic would do, though.  Hey, stop giggling!  Now let me just spit it out loud.  I ran up to him and embraced the silver-haired bishounen in a deep hug.  And I was extra sure that he stiffened, even a little.  Ooh, the joy back then.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so…yes, we dated a few times.  We were even officially boyfriend-girlfriend by then.  We decided to keep our relationship a secret from the others.  So we acted normally in front of them.  But when the night arrived, he would call my cell phone and we would talk all night… At weekends, he'd ask me out somewhere.  I didn't care where, but as long as I was with him, it's enough for me.

Yes, I know, I know, I was being soooo lovesick.  But I didn't care.  

That was a year ago, may I repeat.  One year ago.  It was the past.  Yes, I can assure you that we're still boyfriend-girlfriend.  I guess.  Okay, I take back that "assuring" part.  Coz I'm not so sure anymore.

We hadn't date so often anymore.  I was beginning to miss his normal midnight phone calls.  Whenever I tried to ask him what's the matter, he would just make some stupid excuses and stupidly, I let him get away with it.

"Gomen, Fuuko, I'm just too busy these days." He would say the same excuse to me again and again.

As the days passed, my heart felt a longing for somebody.  Somebody to be with me.  And I was beginning to be afraid, that someday… something bad is gonna happen.  I just knew it.  And I didn't want to know.

No matter how bad it is, it wouldn't affect our relationship.  Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Corner:

*grin* Now, that wasn't bad… *looks worried* was it?  I tried desperately to keep it in character, by reading all those POV fics in my computer again and again.  Well, something so crappy about this is definitely the grammar.  I get confused easily, hehehehh… Well, I reeeeeeally need feedback, goddammit.  Just give me your opinion on this prelude.  Not to worry, the first chapter will come soon!  If you decide to gimme your feedback through email, feel free to send it to eternal.lover@mikagami.zzn.com Please.

Glitterz,

Takahachi Cherie


End file.
